Blue Cinderella
by JemiCloisFan
Summary: Hey guys! New story and it's a fairy tale haha So this is my version of Cinderella loosely inspired by my fav version of the tale which is Ever after (with Drew Barrymore, check it). I hope you will enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time...

A young woman was travelling. She was walking on foot and getting tired. She

reached a big property and asked a man where she was.

Farmer : It's the Montgomery's farm. I work here.

Lola : Do they need anyone ? I can work too.

Farmer : In your state ? **he pointed at her belly**

She was seven months pregnant.

Lola : I need this.

Farmer : **he shrugged** Go see in the kitchens, this way.

Lola : Thank you.

She went in the indicated direction and was welcomed warmly. She was given

some hot chocolate and bread to eat. She explained that she was a widow and

her husband had died in the recent war. She needed a place to stay for her baby

and she could still work. The head cook went to ask the owner of the farm and

they said it was fine. They always needed extra hands. She worked every day

and she was loved by everyone. Then on a rainy day her labor began. Her

friends helped her in the room she was sharing with a new kitchen maid. It was

long and painful but at last she gave birth to a blue-haired baby.

Annette : It's a girl **she placed the newborn in Lola's arms**

Lola : She's so tiny.

Annette : Did you think about names ?

Lola : **feeling weak** Her name...Juvia...

Annette : What's wrong ?

Lola : I...*she fainted*

Annette caught the baby just in time.

Another maid : Oh my god, she's bleeding too much ! We need to fetch a doctor !

* * *

They did their best but the doctor didn't come in time. All he could do was

confirm that the poor Lola was dead and check on the baby. They were very

sad. Such a young woman...Annette took the baby to the owner asking her

what they should do. Gloria Montgomery was a beautiful woman. Her pretty

face was hiding a dark soul though. Just like Lola she was a war widow and the

mother of two toddlers. She was in charge of the estate now. She listened to

Annette and thought about the situation. She wasn't cruel to the point of

throwing an innocent baby in the streets.

Gloria : You'll be in charge of her. Raise her, she'll work here.

Annette : As you wish.

She wasn't ready to be a mother but when she looked in the baby's eyes she

knew Juvia needed someone to take care of her. She smiled a little.

* * *

18 years later

Royal castle

Gray : What ?

He was having breakfast with his parents and his cousin Natsu.

Silver : You turned 18 a couple of months ago and it's time for you to get married.

Gray : But...

Silver : I'm making it easy for you. My dad didn't ask for my opinion. I had to marry your mom and I didn't even know her but it turned out alright.

Mika : **she scoffed** 'It turned out alright' ? How romantic of you. Gray, you better be smooth with your future bride. Unlike your father.

Silver : Sorry, I love you honey.

His son hid a smile. Seeing his parents bickering was always funny. The topic

of this conversation wasn't.

Silver : As I was saying we will be hosting a ball in three days and you will choose a wife among the girls.

The young man let out a groan.

Natsu : That makes me happy I'm not the crowned prince **he smirked**

Gray : Thanks for the support **he glared**

* * *

The invitations were sent through all the kingdom. It threw families into a huge

turmoil. A chance to marry their daughter in the royal family ! Plus she would

become queen eventually. One of the royal messengers reached Montgomery's

farm while Juvia was feeding chickens. She had grown into a beautiful young

woman. Blue-haired with matching blue eyes and nice curves. Men were

starting to look at her with interest. She thanked the messenger and put the

letter in her blue apron. He said it was very important so she went back to the

mansion. Gloria was watching her daughters's dance lesson. Monica and

Angelica were doing all they could but it was hard to reach their mother's

expectations. The bluenette cleared her throat.

Gloria : What ?

Juvia : Sorry to bother you but a letter came from the royal castle.

Gloria : Let me see it.

Monica : What is it, Mother ?

Gloria : **she smiled** These lessons won't be for nothing. Great news, my darlings **she explained**

They squealed and made some happy dance. No less than a royal ball !

Gloria : Girls **they looked at her** One of you better get the prince.

Girls : Yes, mother.

* * *

Later

Juvia was helping the girls with their dresses. She did that often over the years.

Monica : How about that dress ?

Angelica : It fits you well.

Monica : It's obvious that I will get the prince. But maybe you'll find someone too at the ball.

Angelica : **she frowned** Maybe.

Monica : We're already wealthy but imagine being a princess then a queen ! All the jewels ! The castles ! This is going to be fantastic. Plus I heard the prince was handsome and that's a good bonus.

Angelica : I guess so. What do you think, Juvia ?

Juvia : Juvia believes in love.

Angelica : That's romantic.

Monica : **she rolled her eyes** She can be. Her best shot is to marry some farmer or something like that. If Mother allows it of course.

Angelica : Yes.

Monica : You're dismissed for now, Juvia.

She nodded and left the room. She went back to the kitchens -her favorite place

in the mansion. She grew up there raised by Annette and the other maids. They

had known her mother briefly and loved her dearly.

Annette : A royal ball, eh ?

Juvia : Yes, they're making a big fuss about it.

Annette : What about you ?

Juvia : **she shrugged** Juvia's not invited.

Annette : That wasn't my question. Would you like to go ?

Juvia : **she thought about it** Maybe. That would certainly be nice. But Juvia doesn't have a dress.

Annette : I could fix that.

Juvia : Why ?

Annette : You never do anything for yourself, honey. I want you to have a nice time and this ball would be perfect.

Juvia : I...

Gloria : **from somewhere inside the mansion** JUVIA !

Juvia : **she sighed** Juvia has to go **she left**

Annette shook her head and went to her room. She opened a big wooden box

and looked inside. It contained her clothes but also Lola's belongings. Time to

give them to her daughter. She picked a blue dress and studied the item. In

need of fixing but that could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Night of the ball

The girls were wearing gorgeous dresses and were ready to leave. Gloria was

coming with them and Juvia was listening to her last orders.

Gloria : We will be back here around midnight. I want the fires lit in the rooms. Understood ?

Juvia : Yes.

The three women left in a carriage. The servants relaxed like everytime their

masters weren't home. Working for the Montgomerys wasn't a sinecure. Juvia

went back to the kitchens. She wasn't sure how she was going to spend her

evening waiting for midnight.

Annette : What are you going to do ?

Juvia : Juvia doesn't know. Maybe knit a little.

Annette : **she shook her head** Follow me.

The young woman was confused but she obeyed to her adoptive mother. They

went to her room.

Annette : I hope you'll like it **she showed her a blue dress**

Juvia : It's beautiful.

Annette : It's not fancy but try it on.

Juvia : For the ball ?

Annette : Yes, if you don't like you don't have to go but...

Juvia : I'll try it **she grabbed the dress**

The older maid smiled and waited for her daughter to change. She brought a

mirror and the blue-haired girl studied herself a little mesmerized.

Annette : You're like your mother. Beautiful and kind.

Juvia : Was it one of her dresses ?

Annette : Yes.

Juvia : It's pretty. Annette...Juvia wants to go to the ball.

Annette : Good. Come here.

She styled her hair into a high ponytail leaving free two strands of it.

Annette : Now go.

Juvia : Juvia will be back before midnight **she left**

* * *

Royal castle

Gray was getting ready in his room (A/N : Basically what he wore for the ball

after the games).

Natsu : What ? No tiara ?

Gray : They're for women.

Natsu : Anyway, I'm here to tell you that a lot of guests are here already.

Gray :** he sighed **I'm coming.

Natsu : Don't be too gloomy. At least think about the food !

Gray : Do you always think with your stomach ?

Natsu : No, sometimes I think with my...

Gray : Don't finish that sentence !

His cousin laughed and left the room. The black-haired prince shuddered. Ew

he didn't need to imagine that !

* * *

Juvia finally reached the castle. She didn't have any fancy carriage so she had to

go on foot. She was impressed by the view. She was used to come to the village

twice a week but the castle was something else. She walked past the carriages

and saw a huge staircase. She could hear the music coming from inside.

Guards : Miss ?

Juvia : Oh, good evening gentlemen. Juvia is just going to the ball **she smiled**

Guard 1 : Show us your invitation please.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't have one.

Guard 1 : Sorry but you can't come in then.

* * *

Gray went outside on the balcony. He needed to escape the guests for a while.

Most of them were nice and respectful but some were more or less throwing

their daughters at him. That Montgomery woman for example. He sighed and

created an ice cube with his magic. He played with it. Magic wasn't for

everyone in the kingdom. The law said that only royals could possess it to

protect the kingdom and its inhabitants. The type of magic was chosen when

they were kids and implanted in them. Gray inherited ice magic just like his

father and Natsu got fire magic. It matched his personnality and he was quickly

nicknamed 'Flame brain'. Gray snapped out of his trail of thoughts when he

noticed a girl walking away. The moonlight was making her blue hair shine. He

got curious and jumped smoothly off of the balcony.

* * *

Juvia was walking away feeling sad and disappointed. How could she think she

would go to a royal ball ? How could Annette ? It clearly wasn't her world.

?: Goodnight, miss.

She was startled but the voice was gentle.

?: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

She looked at him. Tall, dark and handsome. She blushed a little. Since she

didn't bow or call him 'Your highness' he guessed she didn't know who he was.

Gray : Why don't you go in ?

Juvia : Juvia wasn't invited.

Gray : Oh, would you like to see the gardens instead ?

Juvia : Juvia is not sure she's allowed to.

Gray : Oh don't worry. I...I work at the castle.

He didn't mean to lie but it came so easily.

Juvia : Really ?

Gray : I'm the gardener **he smiled** My name is Gray.

Juvia : I'm Juvia.

Gray : I guessed so. Shall we ?

She nodded and he led her to the gardens. Obviously he wasn't the gardener but

he loved flowers since childhood and he learned about them with the actual

gardener. He showed Juvia his favorite place in the gardens and his pride : blue

roses he had grown himself.

* * *

With Natsu

He was at the buffet filling his plate. The food was always delicious. He heard

someone clearing their throat and turned around.

Angelica : **she bowed** Your highness.

Natsu : Oh, goodnight. In need of food ?

The young woman opened her mouth to speak. If she couldn't get the crowned

prince Natsu was the next best thing.

Natsu : **he noticed something** Gotta go **he left his plate on her hands and walked away quickly**

Angelica : But...

Natsu left the ballroom and grabbed Lucy's arm. He dragged her in a dark

corner and smiled.

Lucy : Natsu ! I just wanted to have a quick look. You weren't supposed to see me at all.

Natsu : My eyes are trained to find you.

She was wearing the castle kitchen maid outfit. She started working at the castle

over a year ago.

Lucy : **she giggled** You're silly.

He smiled at her again -one of those smiles that always made her heart beat

faster- and captured her lips into a heated kiss. She melted in his arms. He

broke the kiss and left a trail of small kisses on her jaw and neck. His hands

started to roam all over her body.

Lucy : **she whimpered** Someone might see us.

Natsu : Let's go **he grabbed her hand**

They went to Natsu's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Gray and Juvia sat on a bench in the gardens.

Gray : Tell me a bit about you. What do you do in life ?

Juvia : Juvia works at the Montgomery's farm.

He had guessed that she wasn't rich judging her dress. It was pretty but not

fancy.

Juvia : Nothing very important.

Gray : Everyone is important.

Juvia : **she smiled** You're very sweet.

Gray : **he blushed and scratched his cheek** Thanks.

They enjoyed the silence for a couple of minutes.

Gray : **he extended his hand** Can I have this dance ?

Juvia : There's no music and Juvia doesn't know how to dance.

Gray : Well I can't do anything about the music but if you place your feet on mine we can dance.

The young woman hesitated.

Gray : Come on.

Juvia : Juvia says yes **she grabbed his hand**

He got up pulling her gently with him. She placed her feet on his and one of his

hands went on her waist. Her hand sneaked on his shoulder. He started to move

gracefully. Her heart was beating fast because he was so close. She hoped he

couldn't hear it.

Gray : Can I ask you something ?

Juvia : Yes.

Gray :Why do you speak in third person ?

Juvia : Oh well, even though Juvia grew up with a lot of people at the farm there were no kids her age around. Except for Monica and Angelica but they never played with her. So she took the habit to feel less alone but she...I can stop if that bothers you.

Gray : Whatever you're comfortable with **he smiled**

Juvia : You really know how to dance.

Gray : I learned here and there.

Juvia : Juvia's having a nice time.

Gray : So do I.

Midnight started to ring.

Juvia : Juvia has to go !

Gray : What ? Already ?

Juvia : Juvia's sorry but the Montgomerys said they would come back around midnight and Juvia has to be there.

Gray : I understand **he kissed her hand** Stay safe.

He couldn't bring her home in a carriage or on his horse without revealing his

true identity.

Juvia : **she kissed his cheek** Goodnight **she ran away**

He grinned. His evening turned out to be the best of his life and he wanted to

see her again.

Gray : **he whispered** Juvia...

* * *

With Juvia

She was running toward the farm. She had almost lost one of her shoes but she

was able to find it back in the dark. She bought them with her last wages and

she cared about them. She reached the kitchen and stopped to catch her breath.

Annette : Hurry up, they're coming !

Juvia changed quickly and helped the girls to get ready to sleep. When she went

back to the kitchen Annette was waiting for her with some drink and food.

Annette : How was your evening ?

Juvia : It was the best !

Annette : I always wondered if the castle was beautiful inside.

Juvia : **she grabbed some bread and cheese** Juvia has no idea. She couldn't get inside without an invitation.

Annette : What do you mean ? What did you do instead ?

Juvia : Juvia was invited in the gardens by someone special. His name is Gray.

Annette : Ohhh the plot thickens.

Juvia : He's a gardener. He's really nice and handsome.

Annette : Told you that you'd have a wonderful time.

Juvia : You were right ! Even though Juvia didn't go inside or meet the prince...Juvia knows Gray was way more charming anyway.

Annette : You seem to fancy him.

Juvia : **she blushed** Yes.

Annette : I'm happy for you **she smiled**

* * *

The next day

Gray was training with Natsu. They did that a couple of times a week to perfect

their powers and to stay sharp.

Natsu : You disappeared from the ball last night.

Gray : I needed some air **he smiled**

Natsu : I know that look ! You met a girl !

Gray : Shhhh, not so loud !

Natsu : Where's the problem ? That's what your father wanted.

Gray : I know but...She wasn't invited. She works in a farm.

Natsu : I see. How did she react ? Since you're the prince and all.

Gray : She didn't recognize me and I didn't tell her.

Natsu : What ? **he drank some water**

Gray : For once it felt nice to just be Gray. I wasn't the crowned prince anymore. She was interested in me.

Natsu : That's good, I guess. You're going to see her again ?

Gray : Yes, later today.

Natsu : You'll tell her the truth ?

Gray : **he shook his head** Not yet.

Natsu : Look, I know I'm not the smartest guy out there but lying is not a good idea.

Gray : I'll tell her eventually. Also I'm not the only one who fell for a girl of modest origins. Lucy, isn't it ?

His cousin blushed at the memory of Gray catching them kissing a couple of

months ago. They were always careful but this time Gray came in without

knocking. Lucy had reacted as if he was going to kill her and ran away. Natsu

explained everything and made Gray promess not to tell anyone.

Natsu : At least she knows who I am.

Gray : Take that, flame brain **he built an ice sword and ran to Natsu**

The pink haired prince avoided him before creating a fire sword and fighting back.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Juvia was getting ready to go to the market. She enjoyed these moments of

freedom. Even more today because Gloria was pissed against her daughters.

None of them managed to get the prince's attention ! They told her he

disappeared most of the evening but their mother was like a dog with a bone.

She scolded them through breakfast and lunch. Juvia grabbed her basket and

left. She thought about her beloved Gray and smiled. She wondered what he

was up to. Probably in the castle gardens.

?: That looks heavy, let me help you.

Juvia : Gray !

Gray : **he chuckled** We need to stop meeting like that **he took her basket**

Juvia : What are you doing here ?

They were at the edge of the estate. The prince had chosen to wear simple

clothes.

Gray : I came to see you of course **he grinned**

Juvia : **her cheeks turned red** Actually I was going to the market to sell eggs.

Gray : In the village ?

Juvia : Yes.

When he left the castle he had to go through the village and no one recognized

him so he crossed his fingers it would happen again.

Gray : Let's go.

They started to walk towards the village while chatting.

Juvia : Juvia is surprised you're not working today.

Gray : The prince gave some people the day off.

Juvia : That's very nice of him. Juvia didn't meet him last night.

Gray : Do you regret it ?

Juvia : No. Juvia met you **she smiled**

The young man thought about telling her the truth. It seemed like a good

moment and surely she wouldn't be too mad but they reached the market and

he focused on helping her. They borrowed a table to a shop nearby and set the

eggs correctly. Gray was appreciating to do something different than in the

castle. It was a bit strange that no one recognized him and a relief at the same

time. He was plainly happy.

_A prince selling eggs _he thought and chuckled.

Juvia : What ?

Gray : Nothing.

She grabbed more eggs to place on the table.

Gray : **he blurted** You are so beautiful.

The young woman thought her face would stay beet red forever if she kept

blushing.

Juvia : Juvia was told she looks like her mother.

* * *

Lucy was buying food on the market because they were missing a few items in

the castle. She loved coming here because it was very lively. Today she saw

something unbelievable. The prince was behind a table with some blue-haired

girl. She walked closer to make sure it was him.

Juvia : **she noticed her** Do you need anything ?

Lucy : Your hi...

Gray shot her a warning glance without Juvia seeing him.

Lucy : I mean G-Gray. I'm really surprised to see you here.

Gray : It's my day off, remember ?

The blue-haired woman wondered who was that pretty girl.

Gray : Juvia, this is Lucy. She works in the kitchens at the castle and Juvia works in Montgomery's farm.

Lucy : **she smiled** Nice to meet you.

Juvia : Same.

It wasn't exactly a lie but she was a bit jealous. She was gorgeous and she could

be near Gray every day if she wanted to.

Lucy : I'm going to buy some eggs.

Juvia : How many ?

Lucy : Twenty, please.

Juvia served her and got paid. After that the blonde servant went back to the

castle. Later on Gray helped Juvia cleaning and walked her to the edge of the

estate.

* * *

Royal castle

Gray went down in the kitchens. He really did so but he needed to talk to a

certain blonde girl. The servants bowed when they saw him.

Gray : Hello, everyone. I need to see Lucy, please.

Random servant : I'm going to fetch her, your highness **she left quickly**

She came back with Lucy a couple of minutes later.

Lucy : **she bowed** Your highness.

Gray : Let's go somewhere else, I need to talk to you.

Lucy : Yes, sir.

They went into a deserted hallway.

Lucy : It's about the market, isn't it ?

Gray : It is. I would appreciate if you keep to yourself what you saw. Juvia doesn't know who I am and I'd like to keep it that way for now.

Lucy : I already knew that **she smiled softly**

Gray : Good and thank you. You can come back to your work.

She bowed and left. Natsu and him weren't that different after all.

* * *

A few days later

The moon was shining over the castle. Natsu was absentmindly drawing shapes

on his lover's back.

Lucy : A penny for your thoughts.

Natsu : **he sighed** I wish we could do more than this. We're stuck in this bedroom, not that I don't enjoy it but...

Lucy : I understand what you mean **she touched his face** I want the same.

Natsu : Maybe someday...

The blonde girl almost told him about Gray and Juvia but she made a promess.

She thought that if he really wanted to be with this girl who wasn't royal things

would change. If the king accepted maybe her and Natsu would have a chance.

She didn't know Natsu was thinking the same but he couldn't tell her because

Gray probably didn't want to.

Lucy : I'll pray for that **she kissed him**

Natsu : I like your thinking.

Lucy : Of course you do, pervert **she giggled**

Natsu : Mmm and yet you're the one jumping in bed with me.

She scoffed and slapped his arm. He smirked and started to tickle her.

Lucy : **she laughed** Nooooooo stop !

Natsu : You shall beg me, milady.

Lucy : Please !

He stopped and after she recovered from the vicious attack he kissed her deeply

before rolling on top of her.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Lucy went back to the market and this time Juvia was alone. She guessed that

Gray couldn't always escape from the castle.

Lucy : Hey, you remember me ?

Juvia : Yes, you work with Gray.

Lucy : Not exactly. We work in the same place, that's all **she smiled** Are you done here ?

Juvia : **she nodded** Juvia was going to go home.

Lucy : Let me help you.

The two girls placed the remaining eggs in the basket, cleaned the table and

headed towards Montgomery's farm.

Lucy : Did you meet Gray at the ball ?

Juvia : Yes, Juvia couldn't get in but Gray was very nice.

Lucy : I bet he was. I didn't go to the ball either.

Juvia : You weren't too sad ?

Lucy : **she giggled** Oh not at all. I'm seeing someone **she winked**

Juvia : Who ?!

_Please don't say Gray ! _She mentally begged.

Lucy : His name is Natsu and he also works in the castle.

The blue-haired young woman almost sighed in relief. The man wasn't hers but

she wished he was. Lucy was babbling about some pink-haired guy.

* * *

Flashback-6 months ago

Lucy had been working late in the kitchens. She yawned and stretched. Since

she was alone she untied her hair and let it fall on her shoulders.

?: Hello, anyone there ?

She didn't expected someone and frowned.

Lucy : Well, I'm here.

Natsu : **he followed her voice** Thank god, I'm starving.

Lucy : **she bowed** Your highness.

Natsu : Please just call me Natsu. Do you work here ? Can you cook ?

Lucy : Of course I can, your hi-Natsu.

Natsu : I'd like some chicken and ham. Oh, don't forget cheese and bread.

Lucy : Anything to drink ?

Natsu : Good thinking. Light beer, please.

Lucy : Right away. I'll bring everything to the dining room.

Natsu : What's your name by the way ?

Lucy : I'm Lucy.

Natsu : **he grinned** Alright, Lucy. I'll have my dinner here if you don't mind.

* * *

Lucy : And then he came back often.

She hadn't tell Juvia about Natsu being a royal of course. She didn't like lying

but she was used to it by now.

Juvia : He was coming back for you.

Lucy : **her cheeks turned pink** Yes.

Juvia : That's so romantic. Juvia hopes she's living the same thing with Gray.

Lucy : Believe me, you are.

Her new friend giggled in happiness. The blonde girl hoped for a happy ending

for both of them.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Gray and Juvia spent a lot of time together. They fell

deeply in love -even though they haven't confessed yet- and Gray knew it was

time to tell her the truth.

Silver : Son, will you finally tell me who is the mystery girl ?

Gray hadn't tell him much about Juvia but his father was insistent after the ball,

he had to say something. He had no idea how he would react when he would

tell him that she wasn't from a 'good' family.

Gray : Mmmm...

Silver : Can we meet her tomorrow night ? Just a small gathering.

The prince knew he had no choice and accepted. After everything was discussed

he went in the kitchens discreetly and took the basket prepared by Lucy. He left

the castle with a smile on his face. He was going on a picnic with his favorite

blunette in the world. They met at the edge of the estate as usual.

* * *

In a quiet clearing

Juvia : It's a perfect spot.

Gray : I saw it the other day and I wanted to come with you **he layed a blanket on the grass**

Juvia : Let Juvia help.

Gray : No, today is all about you **he smiled**

Juvia : You're really treating Juvia like a princess.

_Tell me about it _he thought. He settled everything and invited her to sit down.

Juvia : Did you cook ?

Gray : No, I asked Lucy.

Juvia : Juvia could be jealous if she hadn't tell her she has someone.

Gray : Even if she were single I wouldn't be into her.

Juvia : Why not ?

Gray : Because I like other types of women.

His friend wondered what types could that be and if she was one of them. The

food was delicious. Another good point for the blonde cook. In the meantime

Gray was wondering how to tell her about the family gathering. And more

importantly that he loved her.

Juvia : You're very thoughtful.

Gray : I have a few important things to say.

Juvia : **she put her plate down** Juvia's listening.

She was trying to stay calm but she was trembling inside. What if he didn't want

to see her anymore ?

Gray : I...Gosh what can't I just say it ?!

Juvia : Juvia would understand if it's the end. Not that we were dating or anything but...

Gray : No, it's not what you think ! **he grabbed her hands** Actually I want to spend my life with you, I love you !

The young girl stayed silent and he wondered if he had done something wrong

until she squealed and jumped in his arms. She kissed him and he felt his head

spinning. He caressed her hair and responded to her kiss.

Juvia : Juvia loves you too.

Gray : There's something else. My family wants to meet you tomorrow night.

Juvia : Where ?

Gray : At the castle. 9 pm.

Juvia : Juvia will be there.

They finished eating and he walked her back to the farm. He kissed her one last

time before leaving. The young woman waited until he was out of sight to

make a happy dance. Life was awesome ! She didn't know she was spied on

by Monica. Gloria's eldest daughter was taking a walk around the estate when

she saw them. The prince and Juvia ! She couldn't believe this. She had to talk

to her mother immediatly.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The next day

It was late afternoon. The day felt like a dream to Juvia. Tonight she would

meet Gray's parents. It seemed important to him and she felt a bit nervous.

What if they didn't like her ? She wondered what they were doing in the castle.

Gloria : JUVIA!

The girl sighed because the scream pulled her out of her daydream. What could

she want ? She went in the main room. Gloria looked deeply pissed.

Juvia : What can Juvia do for you ?

Gloria : You could start by explaining what you're doing with the prince !

Juvia : What prince ?

Gloria : Don't you dare lie to me ! Christina saw you with him yesterday.

Juvia : She's mistaken. It was Gray, he's a gardener.

Gloria : **she laughed dryly** You stupid idiot ! Gray Fullbuster is the prince ! He's no gardener. I guess he was playing a little game with you.

Juvia : **she whispered** No...

It all made sense suddenly. They never went in the castle. He never went further

than the limits of the estate. He always went to see her and not the other way

round. The way Lucy reacted the first time she saw him at the market. She

knew and she was part of the lies.

Gloria : Awww don't worry, I'm sure I can arrange him to get married with Monica.

Juvia : That's not your decision to make.

Gloria : **she snapped** Not my decision ?! I made a good marriage and my daughter will do even better ! So it's not some young love that will get in my way. I blame my good heart, I should have kill you when you were a baby.

The blue-haired girl shivered. The woman looked like a venomous snake.

Gloria : But I'm going to fix this, sort of **she gestured to two men that Juvia hadn't noticed**

Bora : She's pretty.

Gloria : That's why I asked for a good price. Take her away now.

Juvia : No !

They grabbed her forcefully.

Juvia : Let go of Juvia !

Bora : We'll leave with the tide.

Gloria : Excellent.

They dragged the blunette away.

* * *

Lucy was walking towards the farm holding a basket. She was asked to give the

gift inside to Juvia. It was a beautiful blue dress. Gray thought it would be

better for the meeting with his parents. An easier way to swallow the pill. She

didn't know how Juvia would react but she imagined the dress could make her

guess the prince's true identity. Maybe it was part of the plan. She stopped dead

on her tracks when she heard screams. She quickly hid behind a tree and

watched what was going on. She saw the blunette kicking and screaming. She

was thrown into a carriage against her will. One of the men had a bleeding

nose.

Bora : I think that bitch broke my nose **he wiped the blood with a handkerchief** Let's go back to the boat.

Lucy waited until they left to run back to the castle. She needed help ! She

didn't care if anyone saw her when she barged in Natsu's room.

Natsu : **he jumped up** Lucy ?! What's going on ? You look like a mess.

Lucy : Gray's friend is in danger !

Natsu : You're talking about Juvia ?

Lucy : Wait, you knew about her ? Nevermind, she was kidnapped !

Natsu : Tell me everything.

* * *

With Gray

He was getting ready for the evening. He was very nervous and scared. What if

Juvia hate him for lying ? What if his parents don't accept her ? He didn't know

if he could live without her or marry someone else. His heart had been claimed

and he didn't intend to get it back. He chuckled at how cheesy it sounded and

took some calming breaths. He was about to look in one of his pockets when

Natsu and Lucy ran into his room.

Gray : What the...

Natsu : No time to talk !Lucy just told me Juvia was kidnapped by that scumbag of Bora ! They're in the port right now but the tide is soon !

The man was known for human smuggling but they were never able to catch

him before.

Gray : I'm going to warn Laxus and the soldiers. You're coming too, Natsu ! **he ran out**

Natsu : I'm right behind you !

Lucy : Wait...

Natsu : What ?

Lucy : I want you to know that I love you.

Natsu : **he smiled** I love you too **he kissed her before running off**

* * *

With Juvia

The ship hadn't leave yet. The girls were locked up. Some of them remained

silent while others like Juvia were crying. She was sobbing for a few reasons.

She thought she find love but it was just a game. None of it was real. He was

probably laughing in his stupid castle. She would never see Annette again

because of Gloria. Montgomery's farm was the only home she knew. Despite

all the lies, she didn't want Monica to have Gray. Anger replaced her sadness

and she wiped her tears. Maybe the prince would never be hers but she could

**still decide of her life. She got up. **

Juvia : We have to leave.

Random girl : I don't know if you noticed but we're prisoners and they're stronger than us.

Juvia : We can still fight.

Another girl : And get killed ? No thanks.

Juvia : So you'd all rather become slaves ? Never see your kingdom again ?

Same girl : Maybe it's not that bad.

Juvia : Fine, do what you want but Juvia is certainly not staying here **she searched the room for a weapon**

Lauren : I want to leave too **she helped her**

They were still looking around when the ship shook. They fell down.

Juvia : What's going on ?

* * *

The prince was satisfied. He had used his magic to change the water around the

ship into ice. It was trapped.

Gray : Try leaving now, bastard.

The men on the ship looked at them angrily before realizing it was the royal

army. They got ready for the upcoming fight.

Natsu : **he chuckled** I'm all fired up ! Let's go !

Laxus : Maybe you two should stay here. It would be safer.

Gray : I understand but there's the woman I love inside this ship so I'm going.

Laxus : As you wish your highness.

Natsu : What are we waiting for ? **Flames appeared on his fists**

Gray : Time's up **he gave orders**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Gray landed on the main deck and knocked down two guys. He smirked. It was

the first time he was using his powers in a real fight and he thought he was

quite good. He saw Natsu fighting not far away having a lot of fun. He was

always a hothead anyway.

Bora : **Coldly** Your highness.

The prince got ready to attack him.

Bora : No need for that. We could make a deal, I'm a businessman you see.

Gray : All I see is a scumbag.

Natsu : I agree ! **he punched someone**

Bora : I guess you're here for one of the girls. The blunette. Lady Montgomery told me about a problem she had with her.

Gray : She sold Juvia to you ?!

Bora : I bought her fair and square. That old hag asked a lot of money. I can still sell her back to you...

Gray : I'm not buying anyone ! **he punched him**

His nose bled again and he tripped on his cape. The prince handcuffed him.

Natsu : **he sighed** You didn't even fight him properly. Kinda feels anticlimatic.

Gray : I know but at least now we can free the girls.

* * *

They heard noises on the other side of the door. Juvia got ready and hid in the

shadows.

Gray : **he opened the door** Don't wo-Hey ! **he turned into ice the log Juvia was about to slam on his head**

She gasped when she saw him. Natsu and Gray walked in the room.

Girls : **they bowed** Your highnesses.

Gray : Juvia...

Juvia : **she slapped him** You lied to Juvia !

Silence.

Gray : I didn't expect that but I deserve it.

Natsu : **he cleared his throat** Let's go, girls **he mouthed a 'good luck' to Gray**

They left.

Gray : Juvia, please.

She had her back turned on him.

Gray : Look at me.

Juvia : No, your highness.

Gray : **he winced** Don't call me that. I just want to be just Gray.

Juvia : **she spun around** But you're not ! You're the crowned prince and you fooled Juvia on purpose !

Gray : I'm sorry that I took advantage of the fact you didn't know who I was. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times. But every moment we had, every word were true. That was genuine.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't know if she wants to believe you.

Gray : Tonight I wanted to give you this **he took something out of his pocket and placed it on her hand**

It was a beautiful ring with a saphire. Juvia stopped breathing for a few

seconds. Her heart was pounding.

Gray : I meant it when I said I loved you. Will you marry me ?

Juvia : I...Juvia would love nothing more but what about your parents ? They'll never accept this.

Gray : They'll have to because otherwise they lose their future king and can you imagine Natsu in my shoes ?

Juvia : You would give up the throne for Juvia ?

Gray : In the split of a second **he put the ring on her finger**

* * *

Royal castle

Juvia felt intimidated. She was scared of what was going to happen. She didn't

think the royal family would accept her as Gray's fiancée. Except Natsu. He

was delighted to finally meet 'the girl' and said that his cousin talked about her

all the time. Gray blushed but didn't deny it.

Lucy : You're back ! **she hugged Natsu**

Gray : I guess one more secret will be out.

Lucy : **she turned to Juvia** I'm so sorry that I lied to you too.

Juvia : Juvia understands but she hopes it won't happen again.

Lucy : I swear it won't.

Gray : We have to go **he grabbed Juvia's hand gently**

Juvia : **she shivered** Juvia's scared.

Gray : It's going to be fine.

Juvia : You think so ?

Gray : There's only one way to find out.

* * *

His parents were in their private dining room. When their son was no show they

told the guests to go home. They wondered what was going on. The royal

couple was eating some food when someone knocked on the door.

Silver : Come in.

Gray : **he opened the door** Good evening, Mom and Dad.

Silver : Where...*he noticed the blue-haired girl* Oh.

Mika : **she smiled** It had to be you. The girl from the gardens.

Mika : Not the whole truth but when Gray didn't bring her right away I guessed she had a modest upbringing. What's your name, sweetie ?

Juvia : **she bowed** I'm Juvia, your highness.

Silver : Modest upbringing ?

Gray : Dad, I know it's not what you expected but I really love her.

Silver : And what if I don't give you my blessing ?

Gray : Then I'll abdicate.

Juvia : Juvia doesn't want that. As much as she loves Gray she doesn't want him to give up his whole future. She'd be unworthy of his love if she didn't say anything now.

Mika noticed the pained expression on her son's face. He didn't want to lose her.

Mika : Silver...

Silver : I was going to say that I needed time to think but I made my decision.

They all remained silent.

Mika : Silver !

Silver : What ? I was just making a dramatic pause.

Mika : You're torturing them !

They started to bicker.

Juvia : **she whispered** Are they always like that ?

Gray : Pretty much. Look, I don't want...

Silver : **he cleared his throat** Gray.

The prince turned his attention to his father.

Silver : You have my blessing, you can marry Juvia. I've never seen you happier than these past weeks. Of course I didn't expect your fiancée to not come from a wealthy family but I don't mind after all.

Gray : Thank you ! **he hugged Juvia tightly while laughing**

He wanted to kiss her but he felt shy in front of his parents. She looked at them

over his shoulder and smiled warmly. The prince remembered he didn't give an

explaination to his parents and told them everything. They decided that Bora

would be judged for his crimes as long as Lady Montgomery. Spoiler alert : the

scumbag would spend his life in prison and the so called lady in exile. Now

they had a wedding to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Juvia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing her wedding dress.

Her life had changed so much in the past few weeks since the blessing. She

went back to Montgomery's farm to see Annette. Her adoptive mother was

relieved Juvia wasn't lost forever. The blunette told her everything and the

older woman was very surprised that she was going to marry the prince. She

didn't know it was Gray and she didn't expect any of this when she sent her

daughter to the ball. She shed a few happy tears. Since Lady Montgomery was

in jail -soon in exile- they weren't sure what to do on the estate. They didn't

know if Monica or Angelina would be in charge or even someone else. Juvia

said that she would talk to Gray and they would find a solution. She visited her

birth mother's grave before heading back to the castle. Her new home. She

would become a princess then a queen in the future. She snapped back to the

present and studied her hair. It had been curled then fashionned into a big bun.

She grinned and happy bubbles popped in her tummy. Knock on the door.

Juvia : Come in.

Lucy : Here the girl of the day **she smiled **How are you feeling ?

Juvia : Excited and nervous.

Lucy : I have something for you. A gift from the queen **she opened a box**

The bride looked inside and gasped. It was a gorgeous necklace made of several

saphires.

Lucy : She said she wore it at her own wedding and that you should too. Then it will be your daughters's turn or your son's bride.

Juvia : It's too much, Juvia can't accept **her eyes watered**

Lucy : I think she'd be honored. Plus it's your new life.

The two girls bonded because they had a lot in common. Starting with their

love for guys who seemed out of their league in the first place. Juvia would

often pop in the kitchens where Lucy still worked. She needed time to get used

to her life and she felt she was part of two different worlds. She wasn't unhappy

though. She learned how to dance for her first dance with Gray. Dancing on his

feet was sweet but she needed to step up her game.

Juvia : You're right **she smiled** It's Juvia's big day. Do you think Gray is nervous ?

Lucy : I think so and you need to make him even more by looking drop dead gorgeous **she giggled** I'm going to help you with the necklace and your veil.

Juvia : Thanks.

Lucy : Your guests from Montgomery's farm are here.

Juvia : Juvia can't wait to see them.

* * *

With Gray

He was getting ready in his room.

Natsu : Your last moments as a free man.

Gray : **he chuckled** I'm kind of impatient.

Natsu : You probably didn't think that when your dad asked you to choose a bride.

Gray : I wouldn't have believed it. Life can be so great if you know where to look. I hope you have the rings.

Natsu : Of course, I'm your best man and your fav cousin.

Gray : You're my only cousin, maybe you wouldn't be my fav if there were others **he winked**

Natsu : **he rolled his eyes** I wonder what Juvia sees in you. Anyway, they're waiting for you at the altar.

Gray : **he took a deep breath** Let's go.

* * *

Juvia was waiting in front of the doors. The bouquet she was holding trembled

slightly. What if it was all a dream and she wake up now ?

Silver : I think it's time.

Juvia : **she smiled** Yes.

Since her father was gone he would be the one to walk her to the altar. The

music started and the doors opened. The chapel was beautifully decorated. She

immediatly saw Gray and melted because he looked so handsome. He grinned

when she started to walk down the aisle.

Silver : **he whispered** Don't faint now.

Juvia : Juvia's trying her best.

Her soon-to-be father in law walked her in front of Gray and went to sit in the

front row with his wife.

Gray : Hello there **he smiled warmly**

Juvia : Hey.

Gray : You look gorgeous **he pulled the veil off of her face**

Juvia : You too **she grinned**

The ceremony started. It was lovely. They exchanged vows and the best part

was when Gray placed a crown on Juvia's head. She was officially a princess.

They were declared husband and wife. Gray kissed his new bride and the room

roared in clapping.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were dancing while Mika and Annette were chatting. Two

worlds colliding again.

Lucy : Natsu.

Natsu : Hey Luce, you wanna dance ?

Lucy : Not right now. We need to talk.

Natsu : Ok ?

Lucy : I need to know when you're going to make an honest woman of me.

Natsu : Crap, I knew I had forgotten to tell you something. I sent a letter to my parents and they answered. They're coming to meet you next week.

Lucy : That's a good thing because I'm pregnant.

The young man blinked a few times as the truth slowly sinked in.

Natsu : I'm gonna be a dad ?

Lucy : **she smiled** Yes.

Natsu : I'm gonna be a dad ! **he roared and flames went out of his mouth**

The roof would have burned if Gray and Silver didn't stop the fire with ice.

Gray : What the hell, Natsu ?! You're already drunk or what ?

Natsu : Who are you calling drunk, ice pop ?!

They rolled on the floor fighting.

Juvia : **she sighed** Gray can be such a child sometimes.

Lucy : Oh, you don't get to complain about that. He's the mature one.

Natsu : **he got up and fixed his clothes** That was fun but I don't want to tire you before your wedding night. You're gonna need energy **he chuckled**

Gray : **he blushed** I'm fine !

Natsu : Need some advice ? **he teased**

Gray : No !

His face was now beet red. It was funny and quite adorable.

Juvia : **she grabbed his arm** Juvia wants to dance again.

Gray : **he smiled** Of course, honey.

They went back on the dancefloor. The young bride placed her feet on his and

they laughed. They started to dance. They were joined by Nalu and other

dancers.

* * *

They had a happy life and three children. Two girls and a boy. They often

played with their cousins Nashi and her brother, children of Natsu and Lucy.


End file.
